


Железная Гейтс

by SexyThing



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: Она никогда им не скажет, как переживает за них. В конце концов, она же Железная Гейтс.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Iron Gates](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/234760) by FaeMelody. 



> Перевод выполнен для команды Castle на ФБ-2013.

Что бы о ней ни думали, она не слепа.

И тем более не глупа.

Она слышит их перешептывания. Предательница, доносчица. Она отмахивается от них, прячется за своей маской и продолжает работать.

Не показывает, как это больно.

Но и не старается развеять эти слухи – в конце концов, страх иногда лучше любви. Но она отнюдь не жестока и просто старается защитить свою команду.

Она знает, что Райан по нескольку раз на дню самовольно бросает дела и сбегает с рабочего места, чтобы позвонить жене. Но она молчит, потому что помнит, что давным-давно, будучи, как и он, новичком, делала то же самое – использовала любую возможность, чтобы позвонить мужу и поболтать, построить планы, снова и снова чувствуя себя юной смешливой школьницей.

Она знает, что Эспозито, нарушая кодекс отдела, регулярно встречается с доктором Пэриш. Она видит каждую улыбку, каждый взгляд, каждое прикосновение, и снова вспоминает о своем муже и их тайном романе. Они месяцами скрывали его ото всех — даже от ее лучшей подруги. И потому она молчит.

И, конечно же, Бекетт и Касл. Ну разве может быть что-нибудь очевиднее? Она замечает любовь у них в глазах. Она ни секунды не сомневается, что они готовы в любой момент, не задумываясь, умереть друг за друга. И они заслуживают этого. Она читала досье, слышала разговоры. Они пережили вместе больше, чем все остальные, и она уверена – за одно это они заслуживают счастья. Да одна Бекетт его заслуживает – на ее относительно короткую жизнь выпало больше несчастий, чем должно выпасть на долю человека.

Через окна своего кабинета она видит, как они перешептываются. Она чувствует искры грусти, зная, что никогда не станет одной из них. Но она не обращает на это внимания, продолжая свое пристальное наблюдение. Боль на лице Бекетт, тревога на лице Касла, забота Райана и Эспозито. Она осознает – дело Джоанны Бекетт повлияло на каждого из них. Они – больше, чем команда… Они – семья. И она была уверена: разлучить их значило их уничтожить.

Она знает, что они покрывают друг друга. Знает, что они лгут и перекраивают как правду, так и правила, чтобы защитить друг друга. В глубине души она восхищается их преданностью. Ведь гораздо легче было бы сдать Монтгомери, пожертвовать всем, ради чего он работал. Но они этого не сделали. В тот день в разговоре с Бекетт она говорила чистую правду: она действительно надеялась, что однажды сможет рассчитывать на подобную лояльность с их стороны.

Когда Касл и Бекетт пропали, она с удивлением обнаружила, что искренне переживает за их безопасность. Когда выяснилось, что они не укатили на маленький импровизированный отдых на двоих, она с изумлением почувствовала, как сердце вздрагивает и взмокают ладони. А когда по рации раздалось одно-единственно слово – «тигр», она принялась успокаивать себя, успокаивать трясущиеся руки и сердце, готовое вот-вот выскочить из груди. Попыталась взять себе это за правило, чтобы держать себя в руках. Но, конечно, у нее ничего не вышло. 

Отставка Бекетт была неожиданной. Хотя, задумавшись об этом чуть позже, она уже не увидела ничего неожиданного. Она должна была это предвидеть и проклинала себя за то, что пропустила все признаки мимо ушей. Ей хотелось дать себе хорошего пинка. В тот вечер она ушла домой, к мужу, который открыл ей глаза на чертовски очевидные вещи. 

Кейт была просто маленькой девочкой, скучавшей по своей маме.

И потому она никуда не передала ее заявление. А когда Кейт пришла с просьбой вернуть ей работу, с трудом скрыла улыбку, грозящую сорваться с губ. Ни разу не показав этого, глубоко внутри она смеялась, когда они стали цепляться за все возможные оправдания.

Детективы Касла она обычно читала ради научных изысканий. Чисто из любопытства. Муж посмеялся над ней, когда однажды ночью застал свернувшейся на диване с книгой в руках. В ту ночь она совершенно потеряла счет времени, задремала и проснулась, лишь когда он нес ее в постель. Она отказывалась признавать то, как сильно ее привлекали эти романы и какое удовольствие она получала от нового взгляда на своих детективов.

Она прикрывала их, когда их действиями начинало интересоваться начальство. Она почувствовала облегчение, когда всплыло дело Брекена – наконец у них появился шанс показать, на что они способны. Но потом была эта встреча и смущение на лице Касла, когда он солгал ей, что Бекетт «просто пытается наладить связь». И тогда все стало на свои места.

И потому она осторожно наблюдала и слушала. В течение всего дела она приглядывала за ними и замечала гораздо больше, чем они себе представляли. Когда в отдел пришел приказ о передаче дела, она спрятала его как можно дальше. Она с беспокойством смотрела запись камер безопасности, запечатлевших Бекетт и сенатора. Звука не было, но она умела читать по губам, и смогла разобрать столько, сколько вообще было возможно, готовясь в любую секунду поднять тревогу при первых признаках опасности для своего детектива. Но все обошлось.

Впрочем, она никогда им не скажет, как переживает за них. В конце концов, она же Железная Гейтс.


End file.
